The application relates to a mechatronic safety system for amusement rides and a method to increase the safety of amusement rides.
Known are safety systems that monitor the wear and tear of amusement ride components. EP 1 464 919 B1, for example, discloses a method and an apparatus for monitoring chain wear on chain drive units that are used for example in transportation systems such as leisure rides, in particular roller coasters.
If the safety system known from prior art detects a deterioration of the safety of an amusement ride, such as a deterioration of a load-bearing characteristic of a load-bearing component, the known safety systems will immediately suspend the operation of the amusement ride.
This is where the application begins.